


Be with me

by Aim_for_Clexa



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Bellamy, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Infertile Bellamy, Omega Clarke, Smut, Sorry for the minor bellarke, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aim_for_Clexa/pseuds/Aim_for_Clexa
Summary: Omega Clarke Griffin already had her whole life planned out. She had a great job and was soon going to get married to her high school sweetheart. Everything was perfect until one Lexa Woods appeared.With one simple question, her whole life got altered. The charismatic alpha stormed into her perfect life with a determination to rival her own; determination to show her the real meaning of love and passion.Join those two lovebirds on their bumpy journey to finally find their place next to each other!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> Here it is, the story I've been working on. It's my first omegaverse, so be patient please.
> 
> I don't like it when authors abandon their story but I know everyone must have their own reasons. That's why I wanted to complete the whole story before posting. However it's taking me too long to write it; I'm having a bad case of writer's block... and I'm not even a writer! So I'm posting it as a multi-chaptered story. Updates may be irregular but I'll try to do my best to complete it. Uni's starting soon, so I'll be kinda busy.
> 
> Characters from 'The 100' don't belong to me otherwise everything is mine. And some of the scenes are based on movies, they are not completely similar but see if you can find them!
> 
> That said, enjoy and do review please. I appreciate constructive criticisms and I would like to know your opinion on the plot.  
> Also, didn't proofread, so ignore plotholes and grammatical mistakes.

Clarke Griffin walked as fast as she could in her tired state towards home. After completing her night shift at the hospital, the young omega doctor couldn’t wait to be back in bed and sleep the day off. Needless to say, she was grumpy, worn-out and not really in the mood to take any shit. So, it was no surprise that she got really angry when she suddenly found her ass on the ground. Clarke was determined to give the stranger a piece of her mind and got up.

“Hey you! Couldn’t you watch where you’re going?” she started before meeting the stranger’s gaze. Clarke was met with intense green eyes and the most beautiful tan face she had ever seen. What with the sharp jawline that she was sure could cut glass. Clarke’s blue eyes traveled the length of the stranger who was clad in a sports bra and jogging shorts. _Wow, those abs and those muscled arms…_ Clarke shook her head. What was she thinking? Her wolf was purring but she had a fiancé waiting for her at home. The stranger was definitely an alpha. A most powerful one at that. Clarke could tell that her scent was restrained but the green-eyed jogger still exuded a certain power. _Still that didn’t mean that she could bump into just anyone…_

“Who do you think you are? Not everyone had a good night’s sleep and could be up jogging at freaking _six_ in the morning!!” Clarke yelled.

“I’m sorr-“the girl started but Clarke cut her off.

“No please. Don’t answer. I’m already pissed off, I don’t want my mood to get worse.” She said and stalked off. _Fucking alphas…_

Clarke knew that she was being unreasonable but somehow, that alpha brought it out of her and her sleep-deprived mind didn’t help. _Besides it’s not like I’ll run into her again anytime soon._

She put the incident at the back of her mind and soon she was in front of the big white gate of the Blake mansion. Her future in-laws were quite wealthy and a big family. Indra and Gustus Blake were very famous lawyer and surgeon respectively in the city of New York, thus the great wealth of the family. But that wasn’t all. Their kids; Finn, their second eldest was a beta engineer who was already mated Raven Reyes, another beta engineer at the NASA; their youngest was an omega named Octavia who was also mated to the alpha Lincoln Black, a high-profile detective. Octavia though, was an agent of the FBI. That left Bellamy, the eldest, to whom Clarke was recently engaged. In fact, their wedding was scheduled in nine months. Bellamy was a beta and also a high-profile detective like Lincoln. Therefore, money and fame literally flowed in the family.

 All of them believed in staying united as a family and that was why all of them resided in the Blake mansion. Clarke wasn’t complaining. She loved having a big family and all of Bellamy’s siblings were great. They all loved her and she loved them. Clarke had heard that they had another half-sibling who was some big hotshot CEO but all of them avoided talking about her. She didn’t even stay at their home and she rarely visited them. In fact, Clarke was supposed to meet her for the first time that very same day. She was apparently back in the city after a long business trip.

But right now, she was only concerned with her very inviting bed. Even though Clarke loved her family, she wanted some sort of privacy and as such she and her fiancé moved in the outhouse which was a smaller version of the mansion. It was perfect for Clarke.

Clarke snuggled with Bellamy and she soon forgot about everything. She was out like a light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Clarke woke up in the early afternoon. Bellamy was already up. She moved to the kitchen and smiled when she saw the tray of breakfast. That was what she loved about Bellamy. He always cared for her needs and showered her with gifts. Clarke felt comfortable with him and really appreciated him. Needless to say, he was quite handsome, not overly handsome but okay. Surely, that was what love felt like. Anyways, Clarke had already committed herself to a lifetime by his side.

It was already four o’clock by the time Clarke went to the mansion. Everyone was already there and mulling around. The atmosphere was clearly tense.

“Clarke!” Octavia exclaimed as soon as she saw her and hugged her tightly. “Thank god you are here. I was starting to go crazy. The bitch will soon be here, “she spat.

“Octavia!” Indra scolded. “Be thankful that your father’s not here.”

“Whatever.”

By what little that Clarke knew, their half-sibling was Gustus’ daughter but she didn’t know why they hated her so much. The CEO’s name was Lexa Ashley Woods. Apparently, she took on her mother’s surname and actually inherited her company Trikru Inc. from her.

Clarke chatted around with her family with Bellamy by her side. He didn’t like to showcase their private life and thus kept their affections to a minimum even though Clarke was a very touchy person.

Soon, Clarke heard the rumbling of a motorcycle come to a stop in the driveway and everyone got on edge. _The devil is here…_

As soon as Lexa entered the lounge, Clarke’s mouth opened up big. _It’s the girl from this morning._ Clarke watched as Gustus greeted her with a warm hug.

“Lexa!” the big man exclaimed. Clearly, he was very fond of his daughter contrary to the others.

“Hello father,” she replied and returned his hug with the barest hint of a smile.

Once he released her, Clarke finally got a good look at the alpha. She had on a leather jacket over a white shirt and skin-tight black jeans. She was definitely very gorgeous. Clarke felt heat in her core. _That was definitely not happening now_. She clenched her thighs in hopes that no one caught her movement. Her omega was crooning.

“Indra,” she greeted and shook hands with the others. Bellamy shot daggers at her while Octavia completely ignored her. Only Lincoln hugged her.

“You good Lex?” he asked.

“Yeah, as good as a CEO can get. It’s good to see you, bro,” she smiled genuinely.

_Okay, Lincoln and Lexa are bros. I wonder what Octavia thinks about that._

Finally, that green gaze rested on Clarke and she felt as if they were scanning her very soul. As if she was figuring out everything that she was.

Bellamy cleared his throat and place a possessive hand on Clarke’s waist.

“Lexa, this is Clarke, my fiancée.”

“Oh you finally got yourself a girl. I wonder how you managed that. Surely such a beautiful girl deserves better than you,” she smirked at Clarke and gave her a charming smile. Bellamy’s hand on Clarke’s waist tightened significantly, almost hurting her and he got ready to reply but before that, Clarke finally opened her mouth.

“You…what are you doing here?” At once, everybody’s gaze was drawn to her. She hadn’t told anyone about their earlier encounter.

“You met her?!” Raven exclaimed.

“Huh yes. We bumped into each other this morning,” said Clarke.

Lexa offered her hand for a handshake and Clarke obliged. As soon as their skin met, she felt a tingle run up her hand and over her entire body. _What the hell?_ She had never felt that with anyone before. Clearly, Lexa felt that as well since she hurriedly broke the contact.

But her cocky persona was back. “Well beautiful, pleasure to meet you, again.”

“Umm, likewise,” Clarke stuttered. She didn’t know how this alpha always got to her in every way possible and that was saying something since this was only their second encounter.

Soon, everyone sat around for the most awkward dinner ever. Only Gustus and Lincoln talked to Lexa with Indra occasionally asking her questions. Bellamy, Finn, Raven and Octavia talked amongst themselves with Clarke commenting oftentimes. It was only when the subject turned to love that Lexa finally said something to the siblings.

“I know that I’ve found my person,” Finn said smiling to Raven.

“Definitely,” Octavia agreed.

“Me too, I think,” said Clarke, “It didn’t come right away. Sure, you can tell when you’re attracted to someone, but love? I think that love grows and each day that goes by, you become a little closer. Then one day you are surrounded by this warmth that tells that ‘yes, this is it.’” Clarke made sure that she was looking at Bellamy while she said this since she found her gaze trailing to Lexa all the time during dinner. And every time, Lexa was staring intently at her.

“Yeah,” Bellamy said squeezing Clarke’s hand.

Lexa didn’t know what took her ever since she saw the blonde but she couldn’t get her out of her mind. She got a real surprise when she saw her at the Blake mansion. But she was already engaged, to Bellamy of all people. And for some reason, Lexa’s alpha wanted to prove that it was the best in front of the omega. Lexa was known to be ruthless and cold in the business world and she allowed a very small number of people to know the gentle one caged inside. But she wanted to show that Lexa to Clarke. That had never happened before, hence the cocky persona. Lexa was a big bad playgirl alright, but there was something else about Clarke. She didn’t have any reservations about yelling at her and she had a fire to her personality. Lexa knew she was doomed. Even though she knew of her engagement, Lexa wanted to try to win her. The choice was ultimately Clarke’s and the blonde wasn’t unaffected by her.

Therefore, the sight of Bellamy getting all cozy with her inflamed Lexa’s alpha.

“No,” she growled, “I don’t think so.” Everyone’s attention was effectively on her. They had never heard her growl. _Good._ “I think you know as soon as your eyes meet. It’s as if you can see into each other’s soul.” At least, that was what she had felt on first meeting those magnificent blue eyes. “That first touch ignites your very world and your wolves. Then, everything that happens from that point on just proves you were right. Each smile, each kiss just tell you that you were right in that first moment when you suddenly realized you had been incomplete and now you were whole.”

“I’m with her actually,” Octavia grudgingly agreed.

Clarke was conflicted. She didn’t know what to think. Did that mean that what she had with Bellamy wasn’t….no!

“No!” Clarke said.

Lexa, who had resumed eating snapped her head towards her. “No?”

“If you think that, you think that everyone who doesn’t have the person who makes them ‘whole’ is settling for less. You’re saying that their lives aren’t as good.”

Everyone was surprised by the ferocity with which Clarke was making her point.

“I didn’t mean that,” Lexa said evenly, riling Clarke even more.

“Yeah, what would you know about love anyway, playgirl?” Bellamy taunted.

“Well,” Lexa smirked, “I definitely know more than you.”

“You little…”

“Okay children,” Gustus interrupted, “Let’s finish dinner peacefully without any arguments please.”

The rest of the night was soon over with Lexa hanging out with Lincoln or her father but her gaze always found Clarke. And Clarke, she could feel those eyes burning her back. Lexa returned to her apartment but Clarke didn’t forget about her or her words.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

For some reason after that night, Lexa and Clarke kept seeing each other. When Clarke was walking on the streets, Lexa’s photo should be on one of the billboards. When Lexa’s mother, Anya Woods got sick once and she took her to the hospital, Clarke was the doctor who cared for her and it goes without saying that Anya approved of Clarke after seeing Lexa’s googly eyes. Even though Lexa explained the situation, the omega told her to go for it. Lexa had no doubt that her bitterness of the Blake family was a factor in that. Anyway, on a coffee run during lunch, Lexa had to be at the same Starbucks as Clarke. They even met at the grocery store. _How in the universe was that happening?_ Clarke didn’t know and didn’t want to find the answer to that question.

As for Lexa, she continued to observe Clarke. She definitely wasn’t complaining about seeing the omega everywhere. Her scent was like a balm to her heart and seeing Clarke’s kindness with people, her generosity with beggars on the street and her patience with kids, Lexa fell even deeper in love with her. She hadn’t even kissed the girl for god’s sake contrary to her habits and already, she was enamoured.

However, whenever they met up, they also bickered like no other couple, riling each other up irrespective of their surroundings and usually that ended up with Clarke leaving in anger. Lexa was just amused. She found pleasure in seeing the blonde’s fire. It got so much that even Bellamy was questioning Clarke about her temper around his half-sibling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexa was sure. She was in love with Clarke Griffin. Even if she wouldn’t get her, she wanted something from the blonde and she would make sure that she got her wish, she didn’t care about what her ‘other’ family would think of her.

You see, Lexa was already 28 years old and she had been wanting a kid for a while now, the natural way, not using other artificial means. She wasn’t getting any younger. But she hadn’t found the right girl yet. She was sure that Clarke was the one.

Lexa wasn’t daft. She knew that Bellamy was infertile and wouldn’t ever be able to give Clarke a child. And sweet Clarke, she must be wanting to have her own children one day. Lexa would give her that. She would ask Clarke to think about it with a calm mind and see the results. The Blake family might hate her for it but after years of braving her siblings’ insults especially when she was a scrawny kid and wasn’t even at fault for their bitterness, she could have that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With her mind made up, Lexa called Clarke and after much persuasion, she finally agreed to meet Lexa at the local park.

She was nervous. But Lexa Woods didn’t do nervous. She was always calm and composed. That was how she got through every meeting in her cutthroat business. Currently, she was sitting on a secluded bench in the park, she could see other people mulling around while she waited for the beautiful blonde.

Finally, she saw her approaching. Clarke was wearing a form-fitting blue shirt and slim jeans paired with ankle-high black boots. She really was a sight to be seen especially with her blonde mane forming a halo around her face.

Lexa stood up and greeted the blonde.

“Clarke! Hi! Thank you so much for coming,” she started.

“Oh well, you didn’t give me a choice. What? With your ‘urgent business’? Anyway, why did you call me?” Clarke sat down and immediately got down to business. She was trying to appear unaffected but the alpha still had the same effect on her even if she had not seen her since last week at the grocery store. She was curious about what Lexa had to say.

Lexa sat down making sure to leave some space between them. The blonde was sure to want her head after the proposition at first.

“So, did Dingy-Bell allow you to come meet me?” she asked.

“I told _Bellamy_ that you wanted to see me and I came of my own free will. He doesn’t _allow_ me to do anything,” the omega replied stiffly.

“Okay okay,” Lexa laughed. The sound was like music to Clarke’s ears. _What? Where did that come from?_

“Come on spit it out.”

“So, just try not to be angry when I tell you this, okay? Think with a clear mind,” Lexa took a deep breath and continued, “You know, everyone out there thinks that I’m a ruthless alpha with no emotions but I’m not. That’s just a survival technique ever since I was little.”

“I know that you’re not an emotionless robot,” Clarke interrupted quietly. That was true. Lexa showed more emotions than ever whenever she was around. She was rewarded with a small smile.

“Thank you Clarke but that’s how the world see me. Anyway, I’ve been wanting a child since some years now and I’m not getting any younger. I’ve been searching for the perfect girl but I never found her till now. I don’t want to try any artificial means but I want to have a child the natural way. I don’t mind if I have to care for him or her as a single parent later. So, what I’m trying to say is that……..I know that you’re not my biggest fan but…..I really appreciate you and……will you make a child with me?” Lexa decided to be blunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Clarke say...or do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, again this is fiction and I don't think that this kind of situation ever happens....so, go easy on me!

_"Will you make a child with me?"_

Clarke was dumbstruck. She never thought that Lexa would be so daring to propose _that_ to her. She knew that the alpha was interested in her and expected to be asked out for a date, not _this._ Then came the anger. _Did she think that I’m a slut and would just sleep with her like that?_

A resounding slap echoed around the park.

“What the hell, Lex?” she yelled, getting up.

“Do you think so little of me that you’d take me for one of your sluts? I’m a human being and already engaged! How could you think that?” she ended her rant brokenly and walked away.

“Clarke, wait!” Lexa ran after her and grabbed her wrist. She whirled her around and backed her up against a tree.

The omega was breathing heavily and fought against her till she realized that it was futile. The alpha wouldn’t budge.

“Leave me alone!” Clarke seethed.

“Did you not just hear what I said? I’ve been searching for the perfect girl since ages and you are perfect. You’re selfless, kind, generous, intelligent and so much more. I want to have a kid with you and don’t tell me that you’ve never thought of it. I have seen you with the kids at the hospital and I know that Bellamy won’t ever be able to give you one. Just think about it dammit! I know you think that you love Bellamy but just get the wider picture.” By the end of it, Lexa was breathing heavily and Clarke was watching her silently.

In fact, Clarke was in awe of her. _Lexa thinks that about me?_ And she was all too right. Clarke knew that her beta fiancé was infertile and she wouldn’t have any kids with him. Still she loved him, or she tried to convince herself. Clarke wanted a big family of her own and didn’t want to have to choose a sperm donor, someone who was a total stranger.

“You are perfect Clarke,” Lexa continued quietly, “what I wouldn’t give to have you rather than my idiot brother. You know, ever since I met you three months ago, I can’t find any interest in any other girls,” she laughed without humor,” they pale in comparison to you. I know you want to marry Dingy-Bell but please, just think about it. I’d settle for even a part of you for my whole life if I cannot have you. Please.” She rested her forehead against Clarke’s and closed her eyes.

Clarke didn’t know what to think again. This was a common occurrence for her now around Lexa it seems. She always seemed to render her speechless. But she had to get out of there right now.

“I…I need to go,” she said hurriedly and broke away from the alpha’s embrace. Lexa let her go this time and didn’t run after the omega.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Bellamy was on her. But she just found him suffocating. She moved away from him and sat on the couch.

“So what did she want?” Bellamy questioned.

“She had a …proposition for me,” the omega replied.

“Well, what is it?”

“She…she wants to…to have a child with me,” Clarke muttered and stood up to go to bed, leaving Bellamy all alone there. This was proving to be too stressful for the young doctor.

Bellamy was left dumbstruck. Lexa wanted _that_ from his fiancée. The subject of kids was always a sore one for him. Clarke knew that he was infertile and still the beautiful omega accepted him. If Clarke wanted that, he would let her have it. He loved her too much to deprive her of such a thing, he thought sadly. At least, it wouldn’t be an anonymous donor, he knew that Clarke hated that and was hoping to have a child naturally. Besides, Bellamy had a grudging respect for the CEO despite hating her so much for even existing.

That night, when he got in bed, he did not wrap Clarke up in his arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, at night after coming home from work, Bellamy decided to address the elephant in the room.

“Clarke, I think we need to talk.”

Clarke hummed and wordlessly moved to the couch in the living room.

Bellamy took her hand and started. “Clarke, I know what exactly Lexa wants and I want to tell you that I’ll support you in whatever decision you take. I know that I’ll never gift you with a child and I know how much you wanted one the natural way. If you want that, you can go for it, I won’t judge you for it. Just…just make sure that it’s only a one-time thing and don’t lie to me,” he finished brokenly.

Clarke was close to tears after hearing him out. After thinking about it, there was no denying that she wanted this but she had to think about her fiancé, her future life.

“But…but we’re engaged Bellamy. I can’t just do that. It will be like cheating,” Clarke cried.

“No, Clarke, no,” Bellamy embraced her and felt the tears staining his shirt. “If you really want a child, go for it. At least, I know that it’s Lexa,” He soothed her.

“Are…are you sure?” Clarke asked.

“Yes,” he answered more strongly even if his heart was breaking.

“Then I’ll call her tomorrow and talk to her.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexa Woods was in her office when her personal phone rang.

“Hello. Lexa Woods speaking.”

“Hello…Lexa. It’s me. We need to talk. Can you meet me at the coffee shop at around four today?”

“Yes, yes,” Lexa replied hurriedly, “I’ll meet you there,” before the line went off.

Clarke wanted to talk to her. _What had she decided?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexa was already there when Clarke arrived. Ever the gentlelady, she pulled out her chair before ordering her favourite coffee and snacks for her.

Clarke decided to not beat around the bush and started. “I talked to Bellamy about your…proposal and well, we decided to accept it.”

At that, Lexa couldn’t stop her wide grin.

“But…this will only be a one-time thing. I just want a baby and we all will share responsibility of him or her.”

Lexa was overjoyed. At least, she’ll get to show Clarke her love for her even though this will only be a necessity for Clarke.

“Thank you Clarke for accepting to do this. Know that I don’t think any less of you and I’ll take care of you to the best of my abilities for the months to come and even later, if you’ll have me,” she added.

“My rut is supposed to start next week. When will your heat start? It’s the best time to conceive so that it would only have to be once,” Lexa explained.

“Coincidentally, my heat also starts next week. I’ll…I’ll come to your loft if you wish? Say, Wednesday?” Clarke asked.

“Okay,” Lexa nodded.

The conversation continued to flow freely after this point. Clarke was astonished by how easy it was to talk to Lexa once they moved through all the bickering and soon both girls went their way home after discussing the details.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next Wednesday, Clarke turned up at Lexa’s penthouse apartment. Frankly, she wasn’t surprised to know that she lived in the nicer neighbourhood and let’s not get started on the inside of her home. The colours blended perfectly with the furniture and the open style of the apartment and the _art_. It was just gorgeous.

However, Clarke noticed something else on entering the apartment. It was saturated with Lexa’s scent, she was already in rut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only pure sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally I could post. This chapter is only smut. Nothing plot-wise.
> 
> I wanted to make it about feelings also and not just sex. Don't know if I was successful, so do tell me your opinion.
> 
> Also, uni already started, so I'll take some time to post the next chapter. This was all I had already written previously!

Now, Clarke had never experienced an alpha’s rut. She had been with Bellamy ever since high school, so it was no surprise that she immediately felt the onset of her heat in the presence of this alpha’s powerful scent. She also wasn’t mated yet, she wasn’t ready with Bellamy and they had decided to complete their mating on their wedding day. Therefore, Clarke was experiencing the full brunt. She felt her body heat up and her core clenched, her omega was crying out for Lexa.

When the alpha finally appeared, she was in sports bra and sweatpants. Clarke could clearly see the definite bulge at the front of her pants and she was sweating. Lexa immediately embraced her and inhaled deeply. Clarke was embarrassed that she released a small moan when their bodies met and she relished the contact. The thought of her fiancé was furthest from her mind at that point. _Only Lexa mattered._

“Are you absolutely sure Clarke?” Lexa asked again.

Clarke was touched. Even while being in rut, Lexa didn’t forget about her consent.

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly, “I want you. I want your child.”

Lexa growled at that and immediately captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Clarke felt sparks at that first kiss and everywhere felt feverish. Lexa probed and tongued every crevice of her mouth as if her life depended on it. _She just couldn’t get enough of the omega._ Gradually her kisses moved from her face and down the column of her neck. The alpha sucked on Clarke’s scent gland and inhaled her heavenly scent right from its source.

Clarke clawed and gripped Lexa’s shoulder to bring her closer and even closer. She wanted more. Her entire world had narrowed down to the smooth glide of Lexa’s mouth and the blazing warmth where their skin touched. The alpha’s hands curled possessively around the flare of her hips, soon riding her completely of her top and bra and Clarke could only moan for more. Her own hands mapped Lexa’s available skin and traced her lean frame packed with powerful sheets of muscle. Through the haze of her heat, Clarke didn’t even notice when she was hoisted up and her back met the cold wall. Lexa’s grip was of steel and just the thought of all that strength falling apart beneath her hands, against her mouth, _inside_ of her, was nearly overwhelming. Clarke brutally brought Lexa’s lips back up to hers and kissed her as never before. She had never experienced so much passion and want for someone, and that was only through kissing. The heavy throbbing between her legs only intensified and she ached to be filled.

“Hmm…bedroom…now…please,” Clarke gasped in between kisses.

Lexa growled and at once complied. She moved along knocking furniture and everything in her path but the bedroom proved to be too far for her patience. She deposited the omega roughly on the dining table and moved her kisses down. Even with her rut and desperate need, she tenderly kissed the spot just above Clarke’s heart, earning a whimper from the gorgeous creature in her arms. Clarke tugged her hair to where she needed her and soon, Lexa’s lips was encircling a hard pink nub and sucking while her other hand massaged the other breast. She couldn’t help but marvel at how those bountiful mounds fit perfectly in her hands, as if they were made for them.

“Oh Lexa,” Clarke moaned, “please…” The sensation was enough to bring her to the edge. She couldn’t take it and her orgasm crashed through her body like a tsunami. Clarke vaguely registered that her scream would have been enough to rouse the dead but this only seemed to fuel Lexa even more.

“Your pitiful beta clearly neglects one of your greatest assets, but don’t worry, I’m here now I’ll always take proper care of you,” Lexa rasped out.

In one smooth motion, the alpha ripped Clarke’s jeans and underwear apart, too impatient to reach the treasure buried there. Clarke could only whimper at the show of strength. She raked her nails down Lexa's back until they reached the sports bra that bound her breasts. “Up…up, I want to feel you,” she mumbled. Lexa discarded the offensive material rapidly and brought their pelvises close together. A shiver of need raced down Clarke’s spine, and she could feel something warm, big and hard straining against her hip. She wanted Lexa’s pants off but she wouldn’t have it.

Lexa dropped down to her knees to finally appraise her prize. The thin patch of golden hair covered the omega’s dripping slit and Lexa couldn’t wait to taste her essence. She gripped Clarke’s thighs and trailed kisses on her inner thighs till she reached the apex. Lexa inhaled the musky and spicy scent deeply trying to ingrain it in her memory.

A hot tongue licked along the whole length of Clarke, making her delirious with pleasure. It probed and sucked her clit and she could only yelp and moan. Her hips snapped up, searching for more, _always more._ Her hands found the back of Lexa’s head and pulled her closer. Lexa stroked a circle around Clarke’s clit and the omega began to writhe in her arms. With another quick stroke, she was thrashing and grinding against Lexa’s mouth but she held her in place. The alpha reached up to palm her breasts and catch her nipples between her fingers, and that was what pushed her over the edge. Clarke jerked violently, and the sound of her cry sent burning waves of need through Lexa’s middle.

Still, Lexa didn’t relent. She couldn’t resist tasting her slickness and moaned at the taste. The vibrations only caused the omega to gush more around her mouth. She brought up two fingers and roughly shoved them into the dripping cunt. Lexa set up a punishing pace; given the amount of come, she glided along effortlessly while Clarke’s cries reached a higher and higher crescendo. The omega’s nails were digging into her scalp but that only spurred her further on. When she felt Clarke’s muscles ripple continuously around her digits, Lexa feared that she would come right then and there but she persevered. The tight channel sucked her even further in as she curled her fingers inward and Clarke came for the third time that night.

Lexa was roughly pulled up into another bruising kiss and when Clarke tasted herself on those inviting lips, she whined. The momentary respite from her heat haze allowed her to become conscious of Lexa’s need. Her pants were straining and it was a wonder how the alpha in rut could have controlled herself for so long. She became hyperaware of the thick shaft and hesitantly brought her hands to trace the outline. Lexa hissed and all at once, Clarke couldn’t wait to have Lexa inside of her, _claiming_ her. Her hands fumbled while trying to rid her of her pants and boxers. Lexa’s joined hers frantically and soon, the shaft slapped against Lexa’s toned abs.

Clarke could only stare.

Bellamy couldn’t even compare.

Lexa’s shaft was thick and long, so much so that she wondered how that would fit her for a brief moment before her mind was once more overruled by lust. It didn’t matter how, _that_ was getting into her and soon.

Her hands had a mind of their own and she found herself stroking Lexa. Beads of precum was already leaking and Clarke got the whole thing lubricated. She gave an experimental squeeze, earning a growl from the CEO. The omega opened her legs invitingly. The sight that greeted Lexa was enough to pull a drawn-out groan from her mouth.

Swiftly, she lifted the doctor off the table and finally made her way to the bedroom. This woman was meant to be ravished and she wouldn’t do it all on a table. Lexa gently deposited her in the center of the softest bed imaginable and hovered over her. She was being all gentle and Clarke could only imagine how much control the alpha must still possess to not let her rut completely take over, _yet._ Because Clarke wanted that beast unleashed. She wanted everything from Lexa.

“Lexa…Please, I…,” Clarke released a pleading whine, the pulsing pain in her womb had intensified. “I want you…please…make me yours.”

As soon as Lexa heard those words and the accompanying omega pheromones, her eyes turned black. Clarke could literally see when the alpha in Lexa had risen to the surface, at last. Finally, Clarke would get what she so desperately desired.

“Mine!” Lexa growled and she sprang to life. She drove Clarke’s shoulders into the mattress hard and ground their hips together.

Clarke could have cried with how good that felt but it turned into a strangled cry as Lexa’s groin found her center. Lexa released a flood of possessive pheromones into the bedroom, all over her and around her, and Clarke couldn’t get enough. She rocked hungrily against Lexa’s body, breathing deeply from the crook of the alpha’s neck. The longer they moved together, though, the more her inner muscles began to ripple with jealousy. Until Lexa fucked her, she knew, she wouldn’t be completely satisfied.

“I need you inside me,” she panted, fumbling to pull at Lexa’s shoulders, at her tussled hair. “Now. Inside. Please.”

Lexa captured her lips in a bruising kiss and positioned herself at Clarke’s entrance. One hand balanced her weight beside Clarke’s head, and the other gripped her shaft. Lexa dragged the stiff head from the curve of Clarke’s ass up to the hard point of her clit, smearing slick through her folds as if she wasn’t already soaked.

“You want me?” Lexa whispered viciously in her ear.

“Yes,” Clarke gasped, “Yes, yes, ye-ahhh!”

In one swift move, the alpha had sheathed herself inside the omega.

Clarke cried out in pleasure. Lexa gave a few shallow thrusts before setting a punishing pace. The omega whimpered and scratched at her back desperately for _more_ but still Lexa pounded into her tight channel.

Soon, their wolves were crooning when Lexa’s knot finally formed. Clarke mewled each time the knot battered against her but _would just not get inside._ Some part of her registered that it was bound to be painful but again, she was too far gone to care. She would take the knot for Lexa. Her inner omega _needed_ it.

“Do it please, alpha! _More…”_ Clarke barely whispered, opening her legs wider.

Lexa couldn’t take the pressure and pleasure any longer and with a final pop and deep groan, the widest part slipped in, sealed. Clarke’s mouth opened with an earth-shattering scream, her vision going white as the alpha pumped her whole being deep into her. Instinctively, she barred her neck to welcome Lexa’s bite.

Lexa was barely able to resist the calling of _her omega._ But no, Clarke wasn’t hers, at least completely. Even through her rut-hazed brain, she realized this fact. Instead she gently scraped her teeth on her pulse point and laved it with kisses.

When Clarke finally came around, her heat temporarily satisfied, the first thing she noticed was that her body was humming as never before and second, that she couldn’t feel a bite mark on her neck. Sure, it was probably incredibly bruised but no _bite._ She and her wolf was torn between being glad that Lexa had enough control to not bite her and being shattered that they were not _Lexa’s._

Lexa however gently rearranged their position so that Clarke was lying comfortably on top of her while they were joined. No words were said and with the alpha purring and holding her tight, she soon found herself drowsy.

She would deal with her thoughts later, Not when she was so comfortable… _la..ter_ …

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry for posting this after forever but this semester was really brutal....and the next one promise to be even more so. I don't know when I'll be able to post again, I've also gotten a nasty case of writer's block. Actually, I was wondering if I take this fic down coz I don't know when I'll post again and I personally don't really like unfinished stories but I guess that we'll see.
> 
> And most importantly, thank you all who continued to encourage me and left kudos and comments. I'm sorry I won't be able to answer each comment right now but I'm really grateful to see you all enjoying the fic.
> 
> Please do read and review! The chapter isn't too long and I tried to make it as more of the mental dilemma of Clarke and her struggles with her desires. Don't know if I succeeded (amateur writer here!!), so I would love to hear what you have to say. Constructive criticisms.
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you all have a wonderful time.

Sunday morning found Clarke gradually rousing from her deep slumber. The warmth of the sun on her naked skin only made her feel that much better, snuggling into the warmth by her side. Sure, her body felt pleasantly sore but she had not felt so relaxed and _content_ in so long. It felt _good._

However, slowly, she also came to the realization that her mind felt clear for the first time in five days; her heat had finally subsided. She became aware that the warmth which she had been seeking out further could only be Lexa. Thinking about the alpha brought all the _filthy_ things that they had been doing for the last few days to mind. Her cheeks burnt when she thought of all the positions in which Lexa fucked her. They had been going at it like rabbits, only pausing to eat, shower and sleep. Lexa had taken her and brought her to unimaginable heights and she had wanted more _._ _There’s no doubt that we definitely made a little wolf…_

That line of thought really sobered her up. She felt ashamed for her behavior with the alpha, no matter how primal it had felt, how _good_ it had felt and _Oh My God! Bellamy!_ Not once did any thought of her fiancé creep into her mind while being with Lexa. And now, she felt even worse. Clarke could feel the sobs coming up. Sure, all three of them had come to an agreement but she wasn’t supposed to like it that much. She wasn’t supposed _feel_ _such passion_ with the alpha.

She clutched the arms around her stomach tighter while trying to muffle her cries, praying to whatever deity out there that Lexa stayed asleep. She could feel herself unraveling at the seams as all that she ever knew and felt were put into question.

But no, _No._ She was still engaged to Bellamy and this _attraction_ was only temporary. This wasn’t supposed to go like this, this was only an arrangement. She should just get over it.

Clarke gradually felt herself gaining back control of her own mind and as silently and gently as possible, got herself out of the alpha’s embrace and rapidly gathered her clothes. Once dressed, she took one last look at Lexa and quietly left the penthouse.

Lexa had been awake for most of the night, studying the beauty that was Clarke. She could already feel her heat receding and knowing that Clarke will soon be leaving her arms, she wasn’t ready to waste precious time sleeping. A part of her was ecstatic that the girl of her dreams would soon be pregnant with _her_ children, the other part was sad. Those beautiful moments spent with the blonde would forever be engraved in her memory, however Lexa was more than certain that Clarke would not want to spend time with her again, given the Blakes’ hate for her. But _hope_ was still a thing…

She was aware when Clarke’s breathing pattern changed and the alpha rapidly pretended to be in a deep sleep. She was aware when everything caught up to the omega and she could barely hold her sobs. She was aware when Clarke buried herself in her warmth and found comfort in her arms, her heart breaking for the young woman, wanting so much to always be her safe haven and protect her from all demons. Still, the alpha watched quietly as her love moved further and further away from her.

Clarke on the other hand, did not made her way home at once. Instead she made her way to the park and found a quiet place to sit. She hadn’t eaten any breakfast but she wasn’t hungry. She could still feel Lexa’s scent _imprinted_ on her and her omega couldn’t help sniffing herself once in a while knowing that they were soon going to be- or already- pregnant with her children.

Still, her troubles didn’t completely recede but she needed to get herself back together before even appearing before Bellamy, she owed him that much at least. And just like that, Clarke found herself drifting and before she knew it, it was close to dusk.

She gathered her courage and made her way home, praying that she not meet any of her future in-laws on the way and _damn, that was a whole other can of worms waiting to burst over._ Clarke had not even thought about what she would tell them if ever she got pregnant, especially with the way they tended to treat Lexa. She didn’t think that Gustus would have any problem given that he did the same thing but the others, particularly Octavia ….

Thankfully, her prayers were headed for once and finally, she was on her doorstep. With a deep lungful of air, she pushed the door and entered.

“Bell?”

The living room was dark and she couldn’t find her fiancé. Clarke made her way deeper inside, she couldn’t explain it but she felt eyes on her every move, which made her uneasy. Bellamy was around but only out of her sight.

Still feeling very conscious of the faint scent of her coupling with Lexa, her omega went on high alert. Suddenly, an arm encircled her waist and heavy breathing filled her ear. _He is drunk_ was the first thing which registered in her brain before a grainy tongue laved her neck.

“You’re back,” Bellamy husked, tightening his hold. “Did you miss me?”

And all at once, the guilt consumed Clarke. She didn’t reply.

“I can still smell her on you Clarke,” he continued, “but you are all mine…..MINE.”

And despite his kisses feeling too rough, his arms too suffocating, despite this feeling of just _wrong_ and her inner omega rebelling against this, Clarke let Bellamy take her.

.

.

.

Even if his touch felt foreign and no longer excited her.

.

.

.

.

.

Simply because Clarke was still guilty for wanting another’s touch instead.


End file.
